


When Peace Was Screwed Over

by Drachma20



Series: Harriet Potter and a bunch of bad descisions [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5, Female Harry Potter, Genius Harry, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts Fifth Year, O.W.L.s | Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Slytherin Harry Potter, Werewolf Pansy Parkinson, evil cho chang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachma20/pseuds/Drachma20
Summary: The gang is back, more or less intact.The fight against Dumbledore's force is over - or is it?Who is working behind the scenes and why?What does this year hold for the circlet?What does Rowena Ravenclaw have to do with it all?





	1. Coping - sort of

It was the summer holidays before their fith year at Hogwarts. Harriet had been studying like mad, determined to take her Ordinary Wizarding Level exams around Christmas. Tom had been helping her in any way he could.

Pansy had been released from St. Mungo's and had been going through wolf training with Lupin.  
When Hermione had heard she had proceded to sing "Mr, I'll make a wolf out of you!" very loudly causing Harriet and Seamus to laugh very loudly, confusing the others entirely. 

The circlet had grown a lot closer over the past few weeks due to the mandatory group therapy ordered by Minerva McGonagall. Unlike a certain other Headteacher, she actually cared about her students. The group had also found out that Percy Weasley sang in the shower (courtesy of Fred, followed by a chuckle from George). 

It would still take a while for George to recover from Jiyu's untimely goodbye, but he was starting to deal. How he was dealing was a different matter. Fred had, unkown by the others, held his twin through many nightmares. George had been the one to identify Jiyu's body. The mental scars were going to stay with him a while.

Pansy walked through Grimauld Place in search of Remus Lupin. There was something she still needed to do.

Softly, she knocked on the kitchen door. She could hear Lupin and Sirius talking through it.

"Pansy!" Lupin said smiling at her kindly.

"Hi," she said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Lupin replied.

"Ugh! Wolf buisness!"Sirius joked, "I'll go check on the other kids." He grinned and patted Pansy on the shoulder on his way out. 

"I - er - I wanted to apologise." Pansy said.

Lupin looked utterly confused. "For what?" he asked.

"I didn't exactly treat you the best  before this summer." Pansy explained scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. 

"Oh!" Lupin said, "It doesn't matter. Coming to terms with a werewolf isn't easy. Coming to terms with becoming one is even more difficult. "

"I know..." Pansy trailed off.

"But?" Remus prompted.

"I still feel bad about it." Pansy said quietly. 

"Pansy," Remus said walking over to her, "At St.  Mungo's they told us I wasn't the first werewolf you'd ever encountered. If the first time you ever saw a werewolf wasn't on the nicer side of things, I completely understand why you had a hard time being around me. Ok?"

Pansy sniffed and hugged him. Then promptly dissolved into tears. Lupin rubbed circles on her back. She needed the understanding. Being turned into a werewolf was a horrid experience, regardless of your age. She was older than he had been when she had been bitten, but that didn't make things any less traumatic. Fifteen was still very young. He didn't know what memories she held from other encounters with werewolves, but he could tell they weren't good. Now, she was also dealing with being a werewolf herself. She had turned into one of the things she was afraid of. That was a feeling he knew all too well.

Meanwhile, the others were having a bad day. Harriet and Seamus were fighting again. They'd barely been together for two months and the arguments were already starting. It usually started over something small and insignificant, like wether or not to open a window,  and then extended to the complete register of things. The two options were either taking cover or joining in. Most of the others made it up to the stress of the Tri wizard tournament and the Pendant situation finally taking hold. 

The house of Grimauld Place had taken to a new noise level since everyone else had been invited to stay over the summer. The parents had agreed it would be a good idea for the kids to spend some time together. Mainly for therapy reasons and so they could talk about their problems.

The pendant situation weighed heavily on everyone. Nightmares overtook their dreams. Tears replaced a lot of the times their would have been laughter. It felt as if they were all seperatly falling apart and the only thing that was remaining whole was their group. No one mentioned the missing piece.

The one thing everyone was looking forward to was the next school year. It was the only thing that seemed normal at the moment.

The big news in the world outside the circlet consisted only of Dumbledore's death and the engagement of Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood. Cornelius Fudge, minister for magic, had also announced his retirement for August the following year. No one cared. They were too busy cooing over the two best Quidditch players of the generation.

Harriet wrote to Charlie more often when the nightmares got worse. She didn't want to bother Seamus. Not after the "We're all dealing with it Harriet! Or trying to at least" conversation. She suspected he wasn't talking to her about his nightmares either because of the "Honestly Seamus, think about this logically! You're being absurd" Speech she had given him. To be fair, they both had a point. Neither of them were going to apologise however due to being as stubborn as water wearing down stone.


	2. Of train rides and night time thoughts

The scarlet steam engine pulled out of Kings Cross station. Most of the gang was lounging about in one of the compartments. Pansy and Hermione were talking about werewolves again. 

Seamus leaned back in his seat and tried to relax. It was going to be a long ride. Harriet was caught up in her book again. Typical. She barely even glanced up when there was a knock on the compartment door. 

Dean Thomas popped his head inside. He paused for a moment. Damn, had Dean always been that tall? He looked like he'd gained a bit of muscle over the summer too. Seamus noticed he was staring. He blinked quickly.

"Hi Dean." He said lamely.

Dean looked at him and grinned.  
"Seamus," he said brightly, "How was your summer?"

"Great." Seamus answered, "Yours? What did you do?"

"Well, we went on holiday to Ireland." Dean slid into the apartment and took the seat opposite Seamus. 

"Tell me!" Seamus grinned at him.

Dean smiled at his enthusiasm and launched into his tale.

Neville was doing his best to keep a grip on his pet toad, Trevor, while listening. Seamus asked a surprising amount of questions about Ireland even though it was his home country. He was sure someone would notice but he didn't care. Dean had an amazing way of talking about anything, regardless of  how boring it was, and making it sound like the world's most fascinating story. Anything he said was like the time Harriet enchanted her Walkman and anyone's who asked to work in Hogwarts so they could listen to other music than what was on the radio (Guns n' Roses for example), just a hundred times better.

Pansy studied Seamus and Dean for a minute, and then give Harriet a slightly pitying look. Harriet didn't notice. She was still buried in her book. Mabye she already knew.

Harriet turned a yellowed page.

The train continued to race through the countryside for several hours before pulling into Hogsmeade station.

The students flowed out of the compartments. Hagrid collected the first year students as usual. The rest took the carriages. The thestrals looked as terrifying and beautiful as always. Harriet smiled at them slightly and got into a carriage. She knew the others probably couldn’t see them so she didn't mention it. She didn't want to seem crazy.

The sorting went by too slowly for Harriet's liking. She was so tired she almost didn't pay attention when the new defence against the dark arts teacher was introduced. An unpleasant, toad-like woman with a preference for anything pink. Sent by the ministry, obviously. After everything was done she collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was wide awake. He couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had gotten when he saw Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang together. He was almost certain Diggory was under a love potion. He really needed to investigate that further, potentially with the help of Blaize Zabini who was snoring next to him. How he had put up with that all these years he still had no idea. Contrary to popular belief, Crabbe and Goyle were almost silent.

There had to be something done about the defence against the dark arts teacher however. He would give her the chance to prove herself during the next class. If she was as incompetent as she looked, his father would hear about it.

Theo stared at the ceiling of the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory. There was a map of the stars and their positions in regards to the dormitory on it. It was ever changing. He tried to find signs that Cassie would make it. By Rowena's grace she would make a full recovery. He connected the different stars to form signs. None seemed to give off a good signal.

"Groovy." He muttered and turned over to bury his head in his pillow. It was somewhat comforting, if a little suffocating. 

Ron Weasley was staring out of the dorm window. Highly unusual for his standards. Normally he was snoring so loud the house elves that cleaned the rooms almost wished they had ear muffs. He had a lot to think about and he'd eaten something wrong at dinner.

Was Cho Chang still fighting for the cause? Didn't she know Dumbledore was wrong? He should have warned the others before the year began. He needed to investigate the case further first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think so far? It's always nice to get feedback.   
> Hugs to everyone who is reading this.  
> XOXO, Drachma


	3. The pink inquisition

Everyone hated her. The pink ministry pug with a chihuahua's temper that was plain awful to everyone and couldn't be a worse defence against the dark arts teacher. Seriously, the books had pink spines and kittens on the covers.

After an extensive argument about wether or not one should practice defence spells in class, Harriet had officially managed to land on her bad side. Hogwarts enemy no. 1.

Another thing that had happened was that Professor Umbridge had begun to make examples of students for minor issues like not doing homework and publicly punished them in front of the entire school.

"It's like the Spanish inquisition!" fumed Hermione.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"The Spanish inquisition," Harriet explained, "they burned people in the streets in front of everybody."

"It's not really spanish if it's just the toad," commented Pansy.

Trevor croaked indignantly from where he was being held by Neville.

"Sorry Trevor," Pansy amended quickly, shooting the toad an apologetic look.

"Let's just call her the pink inquisitor." grumbled Seamus. He had been chewed out for placing his wand on the table. Apparently it was 'threatening the teacher'.

"In that case, I really hope the pink inquisition is over soon." Dean Thomas huffed, shoving his wand into his bag with more force than necessary.

"On a darker note," Ron said suddenly, "I think that someone might be continuing Dumbledore's quest."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"How?" Pansy asked.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

"Why?" Harriet questioned.

"Wait - what?!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron shrugged.

"He had a lot of followers, I have a suspicion as to who, the same reason everyone joined his cause and I think we all know what Dumbledore's cause was." He answered all their questions.

"Still," Theo spoke up, "It would be nice to get a recap all the same."

"Ok," Ron said, "I'll explain everything."

His stomach growled.

"After lunch," he added.

"Let's go eat then," Neville said.

Lunch was a fast event. Everyone wanted answers. The rest of their lunch break was spent in an empty classroom with sound proofing charms over the door and the windows.

"So," Ron said, sitting down on the teachers desk, "What do you want to know?"

"What was Dumbledore's plan?" Harriet asked from a seat in the front row.

"Wizarding supremacy." Ron said, "He believed we were above the Muggles and anything else."

"And you don't think that?" Hermione cocked her head to one side.

Ron shook his head. "No."

"Who were his main followers?" Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled down the names Ron listed.

"What were his moves?" questioned Blaise from where he was slouching on the windowsill.

"He wanted to gain power in the ministry and among the students here." Ron chuckled ruefully and shook his head. "I know he had some inside people in the ministry and he had several members of the student body working for him. He planned to make a 'work for me or die' speech at the start of next year. By then he would have enough power to do so."

"Who worked for him here?" Seamus asked.

"Me, obviously." Ron told them,"Then there were Marcus Flint, Penelope Clearwater, Cho Chang-"

"Hold up!" Harriet interrupted him, "Cho Chang who is dating Cedric Diggory, Penelope Clearwater who is dating your brother Percy, and Marcus Flint who is dating Oliver Wood." She glanced around. "Is everyone else seeing a pattern here?"

"They're all with members of the Circlet." Pansy sat down looking pale.

"Not just that." Harriet looked around waiting for someone to get the point.

Draco gasped. Blaise's jaw dropped. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"They're in a perfect position to blackmail us, threaten us or take out someone important or with a ministry connection." Neville pieced it together.

"Exactly." Harriet nodded. "They can take out people who are important to us and people we need."

"Merlins socks." whispered Ron.

"That asshole really thought things through." Dean said sitting down.

It was silent in the classroom. You could have heard a pin drop. Outside, raindrops started to fall.

The bell broke the silence like glass. Everyone jumped out of their skins.

"We meet again after class." Harriet said, getting up and dusting off her skirt unnecessarily.

"Agreed," Pansy said, "keep your eyes open and if you hear anything, remember it and tell us later."

With that everyone ran to their next class.

"Did Dumbledore condone using love potions by any chance?" Draco asked Ron on the way to Transfiguration.

"Yeah..." Ron replied slowly, "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story so it might take a while before the next chapters are out. I have issues with putting my thoughts into words on my laptop. Hope ya'll are enjoying what I've written.
> 
> Hugs, Drachma XOXO


	4. Awake in dreams

The library was more than spacious. Books of all kinds lined the shelves. Light shone through the glass roof. Papers of all kinds were stacked on the desks. The room held a certain charm. You could taste the magic in the air. It felt threatening, but also safe. There was something about it which you couldn't quite place your finger on.

Cassie walked through the room slowly, barely daring to make a sound. It was as if she was in a trance. She brushed her hand over the books dusty spines. She was itching to read them, but she couldn't. Something was telling her it wasn't time to do so yet. There was someone she needed to find first. But who? The library was empty. Not a soul was to be seen.

Cassie's brown eyes swept the room. The blue and gold colours that covered the room made it look like the personal library of Rowena Ravenclaw. Wait a second! Cassie spun around, eyes frantically searching. She had to find Ravenclaw. That was what she was here for. She scanned the bookshelves. There had to be a hint as to where she could find her in the room. 

There, a raven black feather sticking out of a book at the top of a shelf. Hurriedly, Cassie grabbed a chair and clambered up. With shaking hands, she pulled out the book and gently opended it on the page the feather marked. On the page there was a riddle.

"Of course," Cassie sighed, "I don't know what other form of clue I was expecting."

She climbed down from the chair and laid the book on the table to better study what was written on the yellowed page.

Those who seek, shall not find  
Those who know, need not seek  
Who walks in dreams, cannot sleep  
She who is useless, helps the most.

"That's just maddeningly unhelpful." Cassie groaned. 

She read the lines again.

"Those who seek, shall not find..." Cassie trailed off. That had to mean that she already knew where Ravenclaw had to be. It was the only logical explanation that went with the second line. She racked her brains.

Then, it hit her. Ravenclaw had to be in the library.

"Very good, child." came a clear voice from behind her. Cassie spun around.

A woman stood there. Cassie's breath caught for a moment. She was beautiful. Her long purple gown was covered in silver beads. Her black hair hung loose over her shoulders, held back only by a Raven shaped diadem on her hear. 

"Tell me, child," Rowena Ravenclaw demanded, "Why did you come?"

Cassie gaped. She had no memory of coming here on her own accord. She had just wanted to help her friends.

"I see." Ravenclaw hummed thoughtfully.   
"As you know," she then continued, "your friends are in danger and the only way you can help them is finding the information they need to win the fight."

"And what would that be?" Cassie asked. "My lady," she added on quickly after a sharp look from Ravenclaw. 

"That, I cannot say," Ravenclaw said, her intelligent, blue eyes giving Cassie goosebumps under their scrutiny, "but I can give you the power to seek it."

"At what cost, my lady?" Cassie asked. Things like that always came at a price.

"That depends on how long you use the power." Ravenclaw folded her elegant hands in front of her.

"How much danger are my friends in?" Cassie asked, "Do you know, my lady?"

"A fair amount." Ravenclaw replied calmly. "They lack the knowledge and therefore the power."

"Because Knowledge is power." The words slipped out of her mouth before Cassie could think about it.

"Exactly." Ravenclaw said.

Cassie bit her lip in thought. Her friends were in trouble and they probably didn't know. They needed help. If she could do something to help them, shouldn't she? However, she didn't know the cost. Was it worth it?

"I want to help my friends," Cassie stated clearly, "No matter the price."

Ravenclaw smiled sadly.

"I had a feeling you would say that." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks to all my readers. XOXO, Drachma


	5. Stalking and Suspicion

Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan peered around the corner. They had been... tailing Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang for a good couple of hours.

"Are you sure he's under a love potion?" Ron asked for the fith time, "He seems like a regular bloke who's head over heels to me."

"I wouldn't be going to all this trouble if I wasn't at least 80 percent certain," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Honestly Weasley, use your brain if you have one!"

"You can't blame me for doubting what your saying!" Ron replied, "We've been tailing these two for ages and there's been nothing suspicious. Mabye they actually do like each other."

"Wether that's true or not," Seamus said grumpily, "If I have to watch them make out one more time, I'm going to throw up."

During the boys' spying session, Harriet had written a letter to Tom. Hedwig had been very happy to finally spread her wings again. The letter read:

_Tom,_

_This may not come as a surprise to you but Dumbledore's plan is still in action via some followers of his. We don't know who or why. I'll be honest, I don't know what to do._

_He had followers among the students. We don't know how serious they are though._

_Harriet_

Harriet then went to find Pansy and Hermione who had been questioning the student body.

"Who's the most suspicious?" Harriet asked staring at the amount of names on the piece of parchment.

"We're not entirely sure." Pansy said thoughtfully, "They'd all have interesting motives and so would their parents."

"Whoever's continuing Dumbledore's quest for wizarding suprememacy is definitely good at hiding." Hermione stated.

"Or we're just idiots." Pansy suggested.

Harriet hummed and started skimming through the notes the other girls had made. It would really take a while to figure out who was the culprit and who the accomplices were. Luckily, no one was dead yet.

The next few days went by quickly. Umbridge had installed about 18 new rules at Hogwarts and gained the hatred of the majority of the student body. Those she seemed to like were automatically added to the ever growing list of subjects the circlet now had. They were certain she had worked for Dumbledore.

Hermione lead the investigations with Pansy. They were aided by Neville, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco was busy trying to figure out what love potion was being used on Diggory who Ron was tasked with keeping away from Cho Chang. His backup was Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

They had moved their main base from the Slytherin common room to the room of requirement. It had provided them with an investigations board which Harriet made use of. Most of the time she was busy studying for her O.W.L. exams in December.

In January, if everything went well, she would be sitting in the same classrom as the sixth year students preparing for N.E.W.T's. Her main goal was to finish Hogwarts at the end of her sixth year. When asked why, she avoided the question better than any polititian could. It was obviously not something she wanted to share. Just like how she had figured out that Dumbledore was the bad guy in her first year.

The Circlet agreed, there was a lot of things they didn't know about their friend.

Things between Harriet and Seamus had been going better lately. Now, they had a common goal. Take down the rest of Dumbledore's minions. Better meant they hadn't been fighting about their relationship.

"So, kissing her doesn't feel right and you don't know why?" Dean Thomas asked Seamus with a raised eyebrow when they were alone in the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't feel anything when I kiss her!" Seamus said, "That's the problem. I should feel something! She's my girlfriend!"

"I don't really know." Dean shrugged, "I'm gay remember!"

"Yeah, no shit man." Seamus rolled his eyes. "You've been in a relationship before though, so you could give a bloke some advice on his feelings!"

"Maybe, your relationship just isn't working out?" Dean suggested carefully.

Seamus gave him a glare.

"We were fine!" He declared, "The arguing started at the end of summer!"

"What were you arguing about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Seamus shrugged, "Anything... everything... nothing."

"Have you two tried talking it out?" questioned Dean.

"Yes!" replied Seamus, "She just tries to take all the blame though and when I don't let her, we argue even more!"

"I honestly have no advice on that." Dean said.

"Ok." Seamus said lamely. He didn't know why he had asked Dean for advice anyway. He was just so easy to talk to for some reason. He made Seamus feel so relaxed, no matter the subject.

They sat there in silence for a while before Dean produced some exploding snap cards and suggested a game.


	6. Thoughts

Harriet stared at the intricate ceiling of the Slytherin girls dormitory.

She was contemplating her somewhat complicated relationship with Seamus. It was good. As good as it could be. All couples fought right? And kissing didn't always have to be nice.

They had worked well so far. They didn't have to be perfect.

It was probably her fault they were arguing anyway. She was very stubborn. It probably had something to do with that.

The next day, Harriet recieved a letter from Tom.

_Harriet,_

_I realise this is a lot to ask, especially with your other mission, but I need you to take a closer look at the student body with the others. I believe there may be a chance that the Chang family has a higher hand in the situation than originally believed. I would also find a way to look into the Clearwaters and the Flints. Whatever you do, proceed with the utmost caution and watch out for Professor Umbridge._

_Tom_

Harriet sighed. Why had she been expecting something like this.

Tired, she flopped down on the couch near the fireplace in the common room and put on her thinking face. What could she do?

The boys were already tailing Chang, so that was covered. That left Flint and Clearwater. Harriet furrowed her brow and petted her mini dragon from the Tri wizard tournament. Akira slithered around her shoulders. Had she not been so concerned, Harriet would have cracked a joke about looking like an evil overlord.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Akira asked her.

"Trying to figure out a way to keep an eye on two people who aren't in the castle," she replied frowning at the fire.

"You have friends, you know." Akira said, "You could ask them for help."

"Help in spying on people?" Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure the old folks would love to get involved," Akira yawned, "They usually do."

Humming in thought, Harriet took a look at what she could work with and who. Remus and Sirius couldn’t help in this case. Mrs. Weasley was a nice person, but too direct for spy work. Charlie was in Romania and Harriet was sure she had bothered him enough with her complaints over summer. Mr. Weasley was too caught up in his muggle objects. Harriet wasn't close enough to the oldest Weasley brother, Bill, to ask any favors in good consience yet. That left the Malfoys, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis and a couple others. She settled on the Malfoys. More specifically, Narcissa Malfoy. She had enough tact to gain information and stay out of trouble. She could spy on the Flints without an issue.

The only real problem now was the Clearwaters. Harriet didn't feel comfortable asking the Notts for their help. After Theo almost losing his girlfriend at the end of the last school year, things were awkward. Well, Harriet found them awkward. She couldn't tell their side of the story.

She decided it would be best to ask Narcissa for help first and solve the Clearwater problem second.

Hastily, she stood up and hurried into the dorm to write a letter.

Theo sat in the room of requirement, staring at a wall. It wasn't a particularly interesting wall and it had no role of importance whatsoever. It was just a plain brick wall he had been staring at for Merlin knew how long.

A whisper was heard.

Theo jerked out of his trance and his chair. He whipped around. Had it just been his imagination? No! There it was again! A little louder but still indistinguishable.

"Hello!" He called out, eyes scanning his surroundings.

The voice came again. It sounded strangely like Cassie. It was calling him, asking him to follow. Theo contemplated. This was how muggles died in horror movies. Cassie had explained this to him.

The voice grew more persistent and more Cassie-like. Theo pulled out his wand and started walking in the direction it was telling him to go, mentally kicking himself for his curiosity.

He pushed open a door and followed a dark and narrow passageway downwards. Or was it upwards? He couldn't tell. He just kept going.

He met another door. This one was heavy. Probably oak. Struggling, Theo pushed it open.

He fell. The ground beneath his feet had dissapeared. The air was rushing past him.

Theo screamed.


	7. Bittersweet Reunion

"Sup!"

Theo blinked his eyes open. It took a while for his vision to focus. His surroundings resembled an old library. Brown eyes were watching him intently. Eyes he knew well from staring into them for hours on end.

"Cassie!" Theo gasped, not believing it.

She grinned, her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes lighting up.  
"How are you doing?" she asked him. Merlin, how he had missed her voice. 

"Great, but - what are you doing here?" Theo looked confused, "Aren't you supposed to be in St. Mungo's?"

"Technically," Cassie said, "I still am."

"What do you mean?" Theo was definitely confused now.

"This is a dream, Theo." Cassie bit her lip. "I will be there when you wake up, but as a ghost."

Theo paled. "What?" he whispered.

"Rowena Ravenclaws magic has given me a way to help you," Cassie replied, "Well,  not you specifically, but the circlet. She said you were in danger."

"But all magic comes -" Theo began. A small change in Cassie's features told him what he was thinking. There had been a price.

"And what did this 'way to help' cost you?" Theo asked her, dreading the answer.

Cassie shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"Cassie?" Theo tried again, "What did it cost you?"

Still no answer. Slowly, it began to dawn on him. The inevitable, horrible truth. No, it couldn't be - she couldn't - she wouldn't - please no!

"You didn’t!" he gasped quietly. Then louder he demanded, "You didn’t, did you?"

Cassie finally looked at him. There was a desperate, pleading look on his face. Begging her not to confirm what he already seemed to know. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I had to."

"No!" Theo grabbed her by the shoulders, a sense of horror gripping him. "No, Cassie! Please tell me that's not true!"

Cassie nodded regretfully. Theo felt his eyes water.

"Please!" He tried, shaking his head.

Cassie nodded again.

"I had to, Theo!" She said, sounding apologetic.

"No!" Theo cried, "You didn't! Not this!"

"Theo- "Cassie began.

"This isn't worth your life!" Theo shook her, "Cassie please! Be reasonable! As nice as your help is, we don't want you dead!"

"It's too late for that." Cassie whispered, "The deals been struck."

The tears flowed down Theo's cheeks like a rainstorm. Sobs shook his shoulders. He pulled Cassie close and clung on to her. Why had she taken the deal? Why was fate so cruel? He couldn't lose Cassie! He loved her!

Cassie held Theo in her arms. He was shaking so violently, it almost made her regret accepting Rowena Ravenclaws terms. The needs of the many, however, outweighed the needs of the few. Theo had a giant heart. He could find someone else. He just needed some time to heal before that happened. She rubbed soothing circles on his back. The tears from his blue eyes were starting to soak her shirt. Cassie felt tears pick in her eyes aswell. It hurt to see him in such pain. It was necessary but, Merlin, it hurt like hell.

Theo woke up gasping, his cheeks felt dry and his pillow was wet. Trying to catch his breath, he hurtled to the bathroom and stumbled to a sink. In the dim light, he caught a glimpse of his face. Mordred, he looked awful. 

His eyes were rimmed red, his hair was a mess and the tear streaks on his face were rather obvious.

"Wash your face." came Cassie's gentle voice from behind him. There she was. A transparent, silver beauty. The reached his hand out to her, hoping. She laid her hand on his and didn’t at the same time. It was more of an icy projection and another stab in Theo's heart. He pulled back his shaking hand and turned back to the sink. He turned the cold tap and scrubbed his face violently with the water, trying hard not to cry again.

Rain hit the dormitory windows like the sky was mourning too. As if, now Theo was finished, it could cry aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry....  
> I know after Jiyu this is not a cool thing of me to do but I have a good reason.


	8. Feelings: Part 1

George Weasley watched the rain hit the window pane. It was the same kind of rain that had poured at Jiyu's funeral. It was funeral rain. There was no other description for it.

Kind, brave Jiyu Burokami. He thought of her often. How she laughed and joked and lit up the room around her with her good spirit. He missed her. He missed her so much. The pain welled up inside him again.   
He curled up in a ball, pulled his covers around him and faced away from the window with a lump in his throat.

The next day the circlet sat in the room of requirement. Everyone was staring at the two people at the front of the room. Theo and... Cassie.

Cassie was back. Sort of. Temporarily. And they were losing her. The silver spectre of what was left floated next to Theo who looked like he had a bad reaction around his eyes. They were puffy and red. The tear streaks on his face told a different story. George was silent through the explanation of how Cassie was back and able to help them. His eyes kept flicking to Theo.

After the meeting, George pulled Theo to the side."How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," Theo ground out.

"No," George told him decidedly, "You're not."

"Well-" Theo fixed him with a glare "- do you expect me to be okay while watching my girlfriend die?"

"No." George pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't. Believe me, you're the furthest thing from okay right now."

A surge of sudden anger gripped Theo. "And how would you know that?!" he snapped. A second later he realised who he was talking to. "I - er - sorry. I -" he began to stutter trying to find words for an apology. 

George pulled him into a hug. "It's okay," he whispered, "I know. It's okay."

Theo let out a loud sob.

"Go on." George started rubbing circles on a snivelling Theo's back. "It's okay."

The dam broke. Tears rolled down Theo's cheeks and sobs shook through his body. Normally, he would have been embarrassed by this but right now everything hurt to much to care. George understood. He understood very well.

Harriet had been as unemotional as always during the meeting, looking at everything from a completely logical standpoint. It was something Pansy had never understood about her. She was so factually oriented it made her seem almost machine-like at times while also staying in the grey area in the worldview and judgement zone. All in all she was a very puzzling person, who Pansy had never really understood. 

Harriet, Pansy mused, always seemed to know everything. Wether that was every owl's name in the owlery, every existing dragon breed or everyone's plan of action. All she needed to do was take one look at you and she knew what was going on in your mind and life. The only thing she was completely oblivious to, was emotions. Emotions to her, were irrelevant. She tried her best to deal with them, but usually ended up complaining that dealing with other people's feelings was too much work and that they should be less hysterical. Harriet avoided unhappy people as a rule. Sometimes, Pansy and Hermione debated wether or not she actually had feelings. It usually became a discussion when she started blocking people out of her life. 

Hermione was of the opinion that Harriet pushed away people who clogged her thinking process or people she didn't need around her. Not in the common sense either. Harriet only kept people around that helped her thought process and didn’t even realise she pushed people away when they didn't. She was a calculated force of nature. How exactly that was possible, no one could figure out.

Meanwhile, Cassie was floating above the chandelier in the great hall. Invisible, she scanned the minds of a few select students. The ones that needed to be... removed from the system. What Harriet had meant by that Cassie had no clue. She trusted her friend however, and would do her best to keep the circlet safe.  
There was no second shot at what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Who ships what in the story? Let me know.   
> Thanks, Drachma XOXO


	9. Anouncement

So, I will be putting this story on hold because I was rereading everything and I noticed one million and two plotholes and I need to fix those. 

I may also be making some major changes to the series so things make more sense.

The "draft series" (as I am calling this one) will be deleted when I have rewritten it. This time around I will actually do a good job and focus on everything including spelling, grammar and storyline without plotholes.

I beg your understanding and forgiveness.

XOXO, Drachma.


	10. Here ya go!

The link to the series first rewrite chapter.

[**I may have helped An Evil Wizard [rewrite]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979674) (1032 words) by [**Drachma20**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachma20)  
Chapters: 1/?  
Fandom: [Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Harry%20Potter%20-%20J*d*%20K*d*%20Rowling)  
Rating: Not Rated  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle | Voldemort  
Additional Tags: Genius Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, Morally Grey Harry Potter  
Series: Part 1 of [Harriet Potter and the Kerfuffle of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433728)  
Summary:

Harriet Potter was perfectly ordinary, thank you very much.  
That is, she thought so until she was wisked away into a world of magic. Now, sorted into seemingly the most unpopular house in the school and dealing with the danger of things she'd never even heard of, Harriet soon finds there's more to her new life that meets the eye. Pulled into an intrigue, she and her new-found friends must hope to survive the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are ready for this book.  
> XOXO, Drachma.


End file.
